


[podfic] To Love A Wild Thing

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [44]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent Issues, Creepy, Dark, Dom/sub, Hannibal isn't the only one that loves dogs, Horror, Implied Puppy Play, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Menace, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers, Sexual Slavery, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Hannibal feeds his pet.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] To Love A Wild Thing

****

****Title:** [To Love A Wild Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1201411)  
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/saucery/profile)[saucery](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/saucery/) **

**Coverartist:** [ **reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** R

 **Fandom:** Hannibal

 **Pairing:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lector

 **Length:** 00:06:02

Download/streaming mp3 link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/45%20\(Hann\)%20_To%20Love%20A%20Wild%20Thing_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))

**Author's Note:**

> The original text for this story is no longer available online.


End file.
